Auf Wiedersehen
by Fudge Ripple
Summary: After years of hoping, Chrome's wish to see Mukuro in person has finally been granted. So why is it that this young illusionist isn't happy about it? Oneshot


Greetings, readers of Fanfiction!

I've been debating on whether I should submit this story for a while, now, and finally thought, "What the heck! Just do it!"

So with the whip of my laptop pad, I opened up the file I held for months and inspected the story!.. Only to find out I wasn't satisfied with it... :T So I decided to create a new version. xD This is probably becoming a pointless ramble so I'll just stop talking about the matter, and get to the story.

This story takes place in DA FUTURE! Probably TYL. P:

**Disclaimer: **Simply said, I don't own KHR. c:

* * *

><p>Chrome sighed heavily as she stood planted at the doorway of the room. Smiling inwardly, her gaze began to drift towards a certain person in the room. Rokudo Mukuro, the man she had worked so hard to see in person was now only a few feet standing before her. No illusion, no joke. However, his attention was directed towards the ecstatic Kokuyo members buzzing about his recent break from Vendicare.<p>

Deciding to survey the area, she began to take notice of the other inhabitants of the room. Yamamoto was chatting frivolously with Gokudera whilst the storm guardian held a slight scowl (probably listening to trivial matters), Tsuna stammering in his attempts at creating small talk with Kyoko, Haru laughing with Hana and I-Pin, most likely exchanging inside jokes. Everything held an air of relaxation and giddy enjoyment. Suddenly, a feeling of misplacement came over Chrome as her smile began to slowly falter. She simply didn't belong with them. At least that was what she thought.

Turning to face the hallway of the building, her hands traveled to the strap of her bag, clutching it as if it was her only hope for life while holding back threatening tears. Placing one foot before the other, she began to walk down the empty hall, not noticing that her strange behavior was detected by one of the occupants in the room. "Chrome!" Halting in her steps, Chrome turned to the direction of the voice, surprise plastered clear on her face. "Y-Yamamoto?" She stammered as Vongola's rain guardian raced to catch up with her. Panting slightly, Yamamoto decided to catch his breath before speaking, "What are you doing, Chrome? Mukuro's here! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Y-Yes… But," Chrome's face traveled to meet the ground. "Mukuro doesn't need me, anymore… My purpose was to give him a way to contact the world while he was in Vendicare and seeing as how he's now free… I have no purpose here…" Yamamoto's face suddenly contorted into a facial expression he wasn't used to using often: a frown. "But Chrome… That doesn't mean you should leave. We still want you to stay with us! You're family!" At this, Chrome smiled softly, barely noticeable tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "I'm glad… Up until I met you all, I never really thought I would be important to anyone," She admitted softly. "However, I fear that if I stay, I might just be a burden.." She took a pregnant pause before continuing, straightening her poster, a now determined look on her face. "I've decided.. I'm going to travel and find myself a new purpose. As for Mukuro's illusionary organs, I'm going to release them and replace them with my own."

With that, Chrome started back to the front door, turning the knob and opening it, revealing gloomy weather outside. In a feeble attempt to stop her, Yamamoto jerked forward, preparing to speak. However, his protest was cut insanely short as Chrome turned to face him and stated her final words to him, "Thank you…" Leaving a stunned Yamamoto behind.

When Chrome was finally outside of the building, she gazed upwards at the sky, noticing the heavy clouds, then directed her attention to her bag, managing to fish out an umbrella. With a deep breath and the snap of her fingers, she released Mukuro's illusionary organs and instantly created her own, walking off slowly.

**_-3-2-1-_**

A haunting snap echoes in his head as Mukuro jerked his face forward, instantly, eyes widening in realization as he hastily began surveying the area in an attempt to find a certain purple haired female. When his search came up short, he made his way for the hall, lightly pushing people away in order to create a clear passageway for himself.

While walking out, he spotted Yamamoto standing alone in the hallway, facing the door. Quickly pacing himself towards the rain guardian, he managed to grip Yamamoto's shoulder and turn him around to face him. "Where's Chrome?" Mukuro asked in a serious, yet composed tone, "I just felt my illusions lift from her." Avoiding Mukuro's question, Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly said, "Yo, Mukuro! How does it feel to be out of that prison?"

"Cut the crap, rain guardian, and tell me where she is," Mukuro snapped. With that, Yamamoto's smile turned weary as he looked halfway towards the door. "She left… And isn't coming back," He answered simply and noticed Mukuro's eyes widen in shock. "What?" Mukuro hissed, "Why in the world?" Yamamoto merely shrugged and answered, "She felt like there was no reason to stay, now that you're free…"

"Why would she think that?" Yamamoto slowly shook his head and stated in a hard voice, "Think of it, Rokudo. The answer shouldn't be hard to find." With that, the rain guardian stalked off into the room of people leaving Mukuro alone.

'Why?' He thought and ran towards the entrance, swinging the door open and shifted his gaze swiftly left and right in search of his vessel. At a far distance, he caught a faint sight of a purple umbrella and, ignoring the pouring rain, dashed out to catch up to the owner. When he finally made it to the umbrella, he grabbed its owner's free hand and wheeled her around to face him.

Shock was clearly evident in her face as Chrome stared upward at a fairly drenched Mukuro. "M-Mukuro sama," She choked out, "Wha… What are you doing out here?" Ignoring her question, Mukuro began to ask sourly, "What's going on, Chrome. Why are you leaving?" Chrome lowered her head and whispered, "Because I'm of no use to you anymore…"

"Why… Why would you think that?" Mukuro questioned, teeth ground against each other. He was finding this situation to be awfully ridiculous. Why would his vessel suddenly jump to conclusions and think he doesn't need her anymore? Did he even need her, anymore? He was suddenly brought into conflicting thoughts as his eye brows suddenly scrunched in deep concentration. He certainly didn't want her to leave him. After all these years he finally gets to see her in person and now she decided to leave him permanently? If that wasn't a slap in the face, he didn't know what would be. Suddenly noticing Chrome's featured, Mukuro's eyes widened slightly. That wasn't rain dripping down from her face. Unbeknownst to himself, his joints suddenly started moving as his hand slowly raised to wipe the tears on her face away. Stopping midway, Mukuro suddenly realized what he was doing and placed his arm back to his side. "Chrome…" He whispered softly.

Raising her free hand, Chrome wiped a tear with a slightly limp index finger and responded shakily, "Shouldn't you know why..?"

Mukuro was left puzzled for a few seconds, thinking things over until realization overtook his features and he recalled past events where he'd announced that the girl meant nothing more to him then that of a mere puppet. He didn't think she'd be aware of those events. With her, it seemed he could get away with murder and she'd be unaware. Ignorance was bliss, right? However, it suddenly occurred to him that his vessel was more conscious of things he'd said and done then he let on. A slight feeling of stupidity overcame him as he cursed inwardly.

Suddenly, a warmth feeling engulfed Mukuro's left hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking down to find the source, he found Chrome placing her umbrella on his hand, lifting it to where the devise was shielding him from the cold droplets of water. "You'll catch a cold if you continue to stand like this," She managed to mumble. A ghost of a blush crept onto the mist guardians face as he noticed her gesture. With that, the ex mist guardian walked off, though not before smiling softly towards Mukuro and thanking him, leaving the man wide eyed.

"Thank you, Mukuro sama… For everything…"

* * *

><p>...So there we go. xD Hopefully I didn't make any errors, but if I did, I do apologize!<p>

In all honesty, I actually had an idea on how I could extend this to be a possible multi chapter but I don't know.. I'll just leave it here.

Thanks for those who took it upon themselves to read and (possibly even) made it this far without closing the window! xD

reviews/words of wisdom on how I can improve are greatly appreciated~


End file.
